


Bliss and Heaven

by pippinmctaggart



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: A Clockwork Orange, Challenge Response, Duality, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-05
Updated: 2004-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These two fics were written for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://tigannie-con.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://tigannie-con.livejournal.com/"><b>tigannie_con</b></a>.</p><p> </p><p>The inspiration was the following quote from Anthony Burgess's <i>A Clockwork Orange</i>:<br/>"Then, brothers, it came. O bliss, bliss and heaven, oh it was gorgeousness and gorgeosity made flesh. The trombones crunched redgold under my bed, and behind my gulliver the trumpets three-wise, silver-flamed and there by the door the timps rolling through my guts and out again, crunched like candy thunder. It was like a bird of rarest spun heaven metal or like silvery wine flowing in a space ship, gravity all nonsense now. As I slooshied, I knew such lovely pictures."<br/>Our project was to touch upon the duality of human nature.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bliss and Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> These two fics were written for [](http://tigannie-con.livejournal.com/profile)[**tigannie_con**](http://tigannie-con.livejournal.com/).
> 
>  
> 
> The inspiration was the following quote from Anthony Burgess's _A Clockwork Orange_ :  
> "Then, brothers, it came. O bliss, bliss and heaven, oh it was gorgeousness and gorgeosity made flesh. The trombones crunched redgold under my bed, and behind my gulliver the trumpets three-wise, silver-flamed and there by the door the timps rolling through my guts and out again, crunched like candy thunder. It was like a bird of rarest spun heaven metal or like silvery wine flowing in a space ship, gravity all nonsense now. As I slooshied, I knew such lovely pictures."  
> Our project was to touch upon the duality of human nature.

Billy sat in the armchair in the dark room. The low light from the fire flickered across his features as his eyes closed in rapture. “Hear that, Dom?”

Dom, kneeling on the floor two feet away, nodded.

“Is it not the loveliest thing you’ve ever heard? They don’t write symphonies like that anymore.”

Dom nodded.

“Harder, Dom.”

“Billy—“

“I said harder.”

Dom rubbed across his cock harder, dry skin abrading dry skin, trying to keep the anguish from his face even though Billy’s eyes were closed.

“You should see the music the way I do, Dom. Gossamer flames and quicksilver spun sugar. It’s lovely.” His face took on an otherworldly calmness as the symphony neared its crashing crescendo. “Does it hurt yet, Dom?”

“Yes,” Dom nearly cried.

“Soon, Dominic, soon.”

“Billy—“

“I said soon!” Billy took a deep breath, relaxed tense muscles. “You shouldn’t have done that, Dominic.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please—“

Billy reached out without opening his eyes and skipped the CD back by a full minute.

Dom whimpered, his cock nearly raw. This was the longest symphony yet.  


 

 

Billy sat in the armchair in the dusky room. The bright light from the fire illuminated his features as his eyes closed in rapture. “Hear that, Dom?”

Dom—sitting at Billy’s feet, head on his knee—nodded.

“Is it not the loveliest thing you’ve ever heard? They don’t write symphonies like that anymore.”

Dom turned his head to look up at Billy, smiling. “No, I guess they don’t.” He lightly stroked his hand down the zipper of Billy’s dress trousers.

Billy opened his eyes, smiled fondly down. “Ah, Dom—I wish you could see the music the way I do. Gossamer flames and quicksilver spun sugar. It’s lovely.”

Dom hummed, laid his cheek on Billy’s thigh. “I wish I could too. But I like hearing you describe it, since I can’t.” He let his fingers slip the button through the hole on Billy’s waistband, gently pulled the zipper down. Slid his hand inside, underneath thin cotton, to take Billy’s stiff cock in his hand, tender with the sensitive skin. He began to stroke.

Billy’s eyes fluttered closed again. He whispered, “Harder?”

“Soon, Billy, soon,” Dom said with a smile. He felt the trembling begin in Billy’s thighs already.

“Dominic—“

“I said soon, Billy,” he reminded him with amusement.

“Please, Dominic, please, please—“ Billy’s face took on an otherworldly glow as the symphony neared its crashing crescendo. “Harder?”

Dom stroked harder, and reached out to skip the CD back a minute.

Billy whimpered with pleasure. This symphony was already too long.  



End file.
